Fushico
by Fujoboka
Summary: The Beybladers and co go to school. Where they are constantly being tortured by there neighbors
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer i do not own beyblade

ch1

The boys transfer to Martinsburg????

"But grandpa! It's...6 in the morning!" "Time to get up Tyson dawg! You can't be late for Mr D's meetin dawg!" "ten more minutes...AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! GRANDPA!" Tyson Granger ran out of his room from his grandfather who was chasing him down with a kendo stick. Max Tate and Rei Kon then both walked into the front gate sweat dropping as they watched Tyson as he tripped falling face first into the ground, getting hit by grandpa sending him into a pond."Hehehehe come on Tyson stop fooling around we need to see Mr Dickinson." Rei smiled as he turned to Tyson with a hurry up look on his face. "Okay...okay!" Tyson hurried to his room quickly getting dressed stopping in front of Max smileing as he ate a apple. "Something wrong Tyson?" Max asked, looking at Tyson suspiciously. "Nope, nothing. Let's hurry up and get this stupid meeting over." Tyson said as he smiled again, this time forcibly. The three made there way to the BBA center meeting Kai at the entrance. "Hey Grouch!" Tyson ran over to Kai just as he got up from leaning on the wall. "Hmph hurry up I refuse to be late because of your stupidity..." Kai walked threw the automatic doors just as Tyson lunged at him only to have to doors close causing him to hit it face first slowly sliding down with screeching sound. Laughing silently to themselves as Rei and Max walked around Tyson dragging threw the door up to Mr. Dickinsons office. "Hey Mr.D! So what's up! Is there another tourn...a ..me..n...t...what the hell are you all doing here!?" Tyson looked around the door recognizing Tala, Zeo, Ozuma, Bryan, Ian, Spencer,Kevin, Robert, Oliver, Jonny, Enrique, Kenny, and Miguel. "hmph I would have to ask you the same thing Tyson i didn't think you would even be here after eating everything in your house." Jonny stared at Tyson dully waiting for the meeting to start. "Johnny be nice to Tyson...So uncouth." "Shut up Robert!" "Will you two shut up I've had to deal with you for two hours!" Oliver hissed as every one saw the bags under his eyes. "Omg Oliver are you okay?" Enrigue came out of no where feeling Olivers forehead. Tala rolled his eyes as Bryan humphed. Cautiously Rei stood next to Bryan glancing around the room nervously. Miguel smiled as he talked to Kevin about his home village. Mr Dickinson then walked into the room causing almost everyone to go silent. "TYSON! SHUT UP!" Kenny whacked Tyson upside the back of his head with a text book breathing heavily. "Ahem..thank you Kenny you can sit down now...Anyway boys. You all will be going to a school in west Virgina called Martinsburg Hogh School" "WHAT!!!???" Kenny once again hit Tyson up side his head giving him temporary swirly eyes."Please continue Mr Dickinson." "Yes as i was saying you all will be going to this school...the beyblade committee and the beyblade chairman have all agreed that all the beybladers must have a high school degree if they with to continue beyblading next year..." "What!? It never mattered before!" "Tyson calm down it's only because you all have missed so much of your studies. while you are in America you need to try keeping your beyblading to a minimum...You all also need to try and keep a low profile while your there. Here are your passports and plane tickets you'll be staying at a house a mile from the high school here is the address I'll see you boys in a couple months by the way here is a paper saying who your rooming with."

People rooming with each other

Tala & Kai

Zeo, & Miguel

Ozuma & Kevin

Bryan & rei

Spencer & Ian,

Robert & Jonny

Enrique & Oliver

max & Tyson

Kenny

They all looked at each other and shrugged "So when do we leave?" "Now i'll be sending your things after you shortly." "No need we already have are things." Everyone said this except for Tyson. "Um he he." "not to worry tyson i will send it over to you later Phil will escort you to the airport."

several hours later

"WOW it's huge!" "Tyson shut up!" Tala swinged at Tyson hitting the back of his head. "Ow!" Tyson held the back of his head . "Stop fooling around and hurry up you two." Kai slammed the door effectively causing their neighbor to look outside. "What the hell? New neighbors.Okay better warn them now before Fushico tries to kill them." The young woman walked over to the house knocking on the door. Zeo opened the door blinking as he looked at the woman. "Excuse me i need to warn you about my sister." "Um ok." "Alright now when my sis has a hard time getting to sleep at night. When she finally does get to sleep if she is woken up she is a bitch...please try to keep it down or she will come over here and try to kill you." Zeo's face paled considerably as he nodded quickly closing the door. Sighing the woman went back to her house to go to sleep.

with the boys

"Hey you alright?" "Um i guess i just meet one of the neighbors...she warned me to tell every one to keep it down or her sister would try and hurt us." "HA yeah right." Tyson laughed as everyone else sweat dropped. "Go to bed. Now we have training tomorrow just because we can't fight in the world championships right now does not mean you can slack off Tyson." "Um actually Kai we have to register for school tomorrow..." Kenny sweat dropped as kai's face looked like it fell but who really knows for sure. "Maybe afterwards." Kai's face lit up evilly as he planned how to make Tyson's training regimen. Shaking their heads they all headed to their rooms to go to bed.

In Bryan and Rei's room

"Um...so.Which bed do you want?" Rei stood awkwardly as he looked at Bryan. "it doesn't matter." "Um okay i guess I'll take the window then." Rei sat his things at foot of his bed next to the window giving him a good view of his neighbors window that was open showing a girl twisted in an odd angle twitching in her sleep. Rei stifled a laugh as he laid down and tried to go to sleep. Bryan stared at Rei's back until he too eventually fell asleep.

In Kai and Tala's room

"Aw Kai i didn't know you had chibi phoenix boxers." "Don't make me have to send you to Kenny's room to sleep." "How's that going to make me stop." "Dizzy will watch you undress and tape it watching it over and over again." "TMI!" Tala threw Kai's his boxers jumping onto the bed closer to the door. kai's bed is close to the bathroom were you can see into the the neighbors other room unfortantly for Kai the curtains were closed.

Next day

"Okay you all are now enrolled in Martinsburg High School. Here is your schedules I will have ." "YOU! YOU! I saw you looking at me threw your window!" the young woman screamed. "What!?" "Rokku do you know these boys?" "Yeah there my new neighbors." "A huh then you won't mind showing them around then." "Sure why not." "O GOD NOT AGAIN! CODE RED CODE RED! SHE'S AT IT AGAIN!" A man then comes in dragging a girl kicking and screaming. "Let go! Let me at them i'll hit em with my tray until it knocks some fuckin sense into them!" "Fushico!" "What?" "What I have I told you about hitting people with trays." "Not to do it." "Good now go to your first period class" Rokku looked at Rei and the others after Fushico let she she calmly grabbed Rei's schedule. "Art, English, Gym, Math, theater. Okay then does any one else have a schedule similar to this one." "Yeah I do." Zeo, Miquel, and Bryan all walked over. "Okay good. now you 4 stand over there. Now you 8 give me your schedules and I'll show you all around." Rokku smiled as she walked out of the office door. "Rokku make sure you take care of your sister!" "Yeah i will..." not

5th period theater

"hey did you all see what Fushico did to that guy?" "yeah but have you seen the new transfer students some of them are cute!" "Forget cute a couple of them were HOT!" "Class settle down...shut up! I'd like to introduce Rei, Bryan, Miquel, and Zeo they will be your new classmates. Okay you four just have a seat where ever." The boys nodded sitting in the second row in 4 of the last seats next to the girl that they saw in the office. "O i feel bad for them they have to sit next to Fushico." "O god shut up shes looking back here!" "Anyway class today we're going to play some theater games. Fushico please tell the new student how to play." "Hmpmh the main point of this is to be in groups of 3-5. Each member in the group picks a piece of paper out of that jar and is to act like what's on the paper. Got it." They all sweat dropped and nodded. "O by the way he'll call us up by names." Fushico walked up to the stage picking up a peice of paper as her name was called raising an eyebrow before shaking her head. "Zeo, and Bryan come up here as well. The scene is in a dungeon, you all are having a sleep over." Fushico's eyebrow twitched before she started. "Like o my god! did you like do something with your hair!?" Everyone is the rooms eyes grew to the size of plates except for the new people. "Hehe hey are there any crayons around here i need to draw a wonderful work of art." 'Unguard or I shall bite off your head..even though Robert says it's so uncouth." "Hey. would you guys like to have some like totally great ice cream!" "No thank you i just ate." "Yeah I'll take some. Inhales imaginary ice cream" "Okay you all can stop now." The bell rang as Fushico grabbed her bag and left the room. "Hey do you guys remember how to get back home." Rei sweat dropped "um no lets just ask some one?" "Hmph hey do you know how to get to this address." "yeah i do. follow me they all go outside to the buses." "Okay see that bus you get on that and that should take you to that address. Make sure to tell them were the address is." "Thanks." "No problem. Bye the way my names Ed I'll see you around." Ed ran off to a different bus that left right after he got onto it. "Right well lets go." Rei and the others climbed onto the bus sitting down close to the front of the bus. Bryan handed the bus driver the directions before they left for home.

about 15 minutes later

"Omg it's not that far from the school we could have walked!" Miquel exclaimed flailing his arms. The other three boys sweat dropped as they went inside not knowing about what was about to happen in their back yard. "Kai i challenge you to a bey battle!" "..." "I have a better idea why don't we go and say hello to our new next door neighbors." Rei asks as he walks out with a sweat drop. "Alright thats a good idea lets go get everybody."

10 minutes later they were all outside of the Akui residence

"hey Enrique go knock on the door!" Smiling with a perverted grin Enrique knocked on the door only to have the door open so quickly that he lost his balance falling backwards on his ass. Rokku snickered and she watched him with mild amusement."Ah ha...haha...HAHAHAHAHA That was priceless! Ohh someone go get my a camera, cuz I think this kid just shit his pants! HAHAHAHA!" Rokku screamed as she continued laughing. "Here!" "Thanks!" Click...click click click...CLICK "Hmm I think I'll take a picture of that, ooo man your pants look really soiled, turn around so I can get that...ooo that's great! Now that...that's a keeper. Fushico, this one goes on the wall of shame." Rokku said as she laughed and continued to walk around the house doing god knows what. "Eh...heh...ya sorry about that. She's a nut." Fushico said sweat dropping. "Evidentially..." Kai said while glaring. "Heey I know yooooou! You're that perv that was staring through my window!" Rokku came back out pointing towards Kai. "..." Kai just stared as he raised an eyebrow. "Don't give me that look, you know you were checking my ass out over there. Don't deny it." Rokku said laughing. "OoOoOoOo Kai's gotta new love interest in the neighbor! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That'll be great...seeing Kai show REAL emotion...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tyson said while laughing as Kai drop kicked him on the porch. "Humm yeah ok whatever, what the hell do you crackpots want?" Fushico asked while looking at them weird. "Well we thought we'd say hi, since we're your new neighbors." Rei said politely. "Humm yeah that explains why there were lights on and shit the other night when I was up doing idk what. And the noises. I wasn't sure if you all were WWF Wrestling or having a massive guy orgy...HAHAHA that'd be funny...you all in a massive guy orgy...HAHAHAHA. well that kid right there looks like he's hiding a few skeletons in his closet...but the rest of you seem sane...HAHAHAHA...ahem yeah...I'm going to my room now." Rokku said as she walked back into the living room and across the hall. "Ok I have no idea what she was talking about, but is she always like that?" Zeo asked. "Well, no only when she's around people she doesn't know, because then it scares them. Well no lemme put it this way, if she likes you she won't, but if you don't look appealing she will." Fushico said. "So basically, if she doesn't like you, she tries to scare you to death by acting like a psycho?" Bryan asked. "Yeah pretty much. Oh god here she comes again..." Fushico said while moving out of the way. "Hey, Fushico, can you help me put on this straight jacket? I wanna see how long it takes me to get myself out of it this time... Oh you losers are still here? Jeez go home already...or at least come inside. YOU'RE LETTING THE BUGS IN! AHHH THE BUGS! THEY'LL GET ME! WHERE'S THE SPRAY WHERE'S THE SPRAY! Finds spray and then sprays everything including Fushico, herself, and guests Ahh...much better." Rokku said as she put it down and had Fushico help her with the jacket. "Yep, it's official. One's normal and the other is just plum mad." Spencer said while eyeing the door. Then Winnie walked back into the living room with a picture of what looked like lemonade. "Fushico, what'd you get?" "Lemonade" Fushico said while grinning. "Here, have a glass you all, you must be thirsty." Fushico said while still smiling. "Thanks, I'm parched!" Tyson said as he started to take a big gulp. "NO DON'T DRINK THAT! IT'LL CHANGE...POOF! your hair color...god dammit Fushico!" Rokku said as she tried to stop Tyson from drinking it. "Ahh! What WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!" Tyson screamed. "Here..take a look. Congratulations, you're victim 3,569." Rokku said as she handed him a mirror. "AHH MY HAIR IS PINK! MAKE IT GO AWAY!" "I can't." "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T?!" "It has to run it's course, there is no antidote." WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE ISN'T AN ANTIDOTE!" "Well I'm sorry, I guess you'll just have to shave it off or not come out until it's done." "AHH YOU'RE EVIL...EEEEVVVVIIILLLL!" Tyson screamed as the others laughed, all afraid to touch their drinks. "Don't worry, the rest of you are safe. I didn't spike yours...just his." Fushico said as she walked back into the kitchen laughing. "Ugh god I hate when she does that. Here take this. No it isn't poison you shit turd and it won't kill you. It's the antidote for what she gave you." Rokku said as she poured Tyson another glass and put the antidote in it. "Why couldn't I just drink it from the tube?" Tyson asked. "Because it tastes like shit, not that I would personally know what shit tastes like, but trust me. you'd regret it. Same with the color changing potion or anything else she gives you. The effects depend on your genetic code, but yeah they aren't pretty. Just shut up and drink it if you want your hair color back." Rokku said as she sat in her chair quietly. "Umm how did you get that from her?" Tala asked. "Get? Ha! I make them. She makes the weird things and I find the cures to fix them. Very weird process actually." Rokku said smiling evilly. "Wait...how'd you get that out of your pocket if you're still in that jacket?" Kai asked. "Shhh! Ancient Chinese Secret!" Rokku said as she smiled at Rei. Rei shook his head understanding."I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE! THIS CALLS FOR A BEY BATTLE!" Tyson screamed as he jumped on the couch. "Umm one, get off the couch. Two, all battles are held outside whether they be physical or beyblade, and three she'll kick your ass so hard at it that you're head will spin." Rokku said while squirming to get out of the jacket. "But I'M the WORLD CHAMPION no one is better than ME!" Tyson yelled. "I beg to differ. I have 20 bucks that says she'll have your ass out of that ring in 1 second flat." Rokku said laughing as she got out of the jacket and tossed it on the floor. "What? How'd you do that?" Ian asked. "Pshh...I told you. Ancient Chinese Secret...jeez. Anyway what do you say Tyson?" Rokku asked as she turned and looked at him. "Oh...IT'S ON!" Tyson yelled as he scrambled around the house trying to find the back door. "It's to your left, jackass!" Rokku yelled watching him run into walls and secret traps. "Well, if you'll all follow me, this should be quite interesting." Rokku said as she got up and disarmed the traps, watching as the others looked at her suspiciously. "ROKKU! ROKKU WAIT!" Ed yelled as he ran into the house. "What, Ed?" Rokku said as she turned around. "She's battling someone again isn't she?" Ed asked out of breath. "Hellz yeah bitch, come out to the backyard and watch. This is gonna be dope, yo!" Rokku said as she smacked Ed's ass. "That was weird, and from listening to Tyson's Grandpa I actually understood it..." Max said looking disturbed. "3...2...1...LET IT RIP!!!!" "Aww, you assfucks! You were supposed to wait until we all got out here! STOP THE BATTLE!" Rokku yelled as she hopped in the middle of the Bey stadium. "Ahh shit...Karasu... GO LEFT! GO LEFT!" Fushico screamed as she watched her beyblade zoom left and then out of the stadium. "HA I WIN! YOU LOSE!" Tyson screamed. "Shut up, you fucktard, you didn't win. I STOPPED THE BATTLE!" Rokku yelled as she conked Tyson on the head, causing him to pass out and his blade to stop spinning. "Whoa, remind me not to get on her bad side..." Bryan said while laughing. Sniffles "Who am I gonna battle now? HE WAS THE ONLY ONE DUMB ENOUGH TO CHALLENGE ME!!! WHY CRUEL WORLD, WHY!!??" Fushico screamed. "Oh can it you drama queen you'll battle him alright... SPLASH OH MY GOD TYSON! YOU PISSED YOUR PANTS, ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" Rokku screamed. "WHAT WHO WHEN WHERE WHAT! AHH HELL I PISSED MYSELF! FUCK IT LET'S BATTLE! YOU ME STADIUM NOW BATTLE!" Tyson screamed. "Ok caveman, you're on!" Fushico yelled as she got ready. "Ok, I wanna good clean battle. DO NOT KILL EACH OTHER! GO!" Rokku yelled. "3...2...1...LET IT RIP!!!!" and as soon as Tyson had let his blade go, it went flying back at him and went past his head into a tree. "HA STICK THAT IN YOUR CEREAL BOWL AND EAT IT! Oh yeah alright, I'm good oh yeah it's mah birthday, get busy!" Rokku said as she started dancing around the yard having everyone who bet pay up. "BWAHAHAHA I LOVE BATTLES!" Fushico cackled. "Now, where's my half?" "Here. 250 even." Rokku said as she gave Fushico half and stuck the rest in her back pocket. "WAIT YOU TWO SET THAT WHOLE THING UP!?" Tyson screamed. "Well yeah, we do that to anyone dumb enough to challenge her..." Rokku said smiling. "Alright let's have Kai go up against her!" Tyson screamed his eye twitching slightly. "Speak for yourself Granger." Kai glared at Tyson as he walked away. "Right well come on Ed." Fushico said dragging the boy inside of the house where there was soon game music coming from her open window. "HEY TURN THAT DOWN!" "FINE!" The volume instantly was turned down as Ed popped his head out the Window. "Grrrrr Damn her and those video games...mumble mumble mumble" Rokku said as she cleaned up the backyard and headed back towards the house. "Well are you losers, coming? Or do you wanna be caught in every trap there is on the back lawn?" "Ahh! NO I'm coming!" Tyson screamed as he scrambled to catch up to Rokku. "Hn...I don't like her." Kai said as he turned to Rei. "That's funny, because I got the feeling that you did, she acts like you, just she talks more." Rei said smiling as he followed Tyson and Max.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

"Ahhh! The carpet's eating me!" Tyson screamed as he tried to pull himself up from one of the house traps. "Haha...you found the man-eating carpet trap. That's one of my favorites...keeps pervs from trying to make it into the hall to get to my room...haha...aww it's the best. Watch out for the acid it spits out. That'll eat through anything within 5 seconds." Rokku said as she hopped over him to get to the living room. "...AHHHH SOMEONE HELP ME SOMEONE! ANYONE! IT'S LICKING MY FOOT! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Tyson screamed again as he wriggled and tried to get out again. SLAM "Fine, you want help, I'll give you help...Whistles OOOOOOO NUMBER 4! HERE BOY!" Winnie yelled as everyone saw a dog come out of no where and in her direction. Bark bark, lick lick "Who's a good boy Number 4...that's right you are...you're a good boy..." Fushico said to the dog in baby talk. Everyone except Rokku looked at her like she was nuts. "Ok, now get him boy!" Winnie yelled as she pointed to Tyson. Number 4 scrambled and hauled ass and jumped on Tyson, causing him to fall farther in the hole, and the trap closed. "AHHHH NO NO I'M TOO YOUNG AND FAMOUS TO DIE! HEELLLLLP!" Tyson screamed. "Will that thing really kill him?" Max asked. "No...I lied...it doesn't really kill you...haha it just licks you in the worst places, then that could kill you. HAHAHAHA...it's great." Rokku said as she disarmed the plant trap and Tyson came flying out of the floor. "Ahh...ahhh...I think I wanna go home now..." He said as he stumbled back and forth and then fell on his face. Poke poke "Yep...he's out cold." Fushico said as she continued poking Tyson in the groin with a stick. All the guys cringed with every poke, while Rokku just chuckled. "OOOk stop. He's gonna have blue balls for a week...haha blue balls...haha...ahem yeah." "Alrighty then, well I think it's time we took Tyson home guys." Max said as he tried to pick Tyson up. "Yeah...well I guess we'll see you later then." Rei said as he walked over and helped max. "Oh wait...lemme do something first." Rokku said. sound of disarmed traps. "Ok, now you can get out without getting killed. Sorry about that. It's a defense mechanism." Rokku said as she laughed. "You two are nuts. I wouldn't be surprised if you had the other house rigged too and that's why people are never in it." Kai said while grunting. "Now that hurt. Why would we do that?" Rokku said pouting. "Wow this is a phenomenal beyblade! How does it work? What do you use? What's your bitbeast's name? I never seen one like it!!" Kenny screamed while trying to take it apart. "KEEP YOUR GOD DAMN NERDY HANDS OFFA MY BLADE!" Fushico hissed as she lunged at Kenny. "AHH SHE'S INSANE! LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!" Kenny screamed as he dropped her blade and headed for the door. "Ouch. He's gonna be hurting later. Yeah no one touches her blade except for herself and me." Rokku said while still looking at Kai. "Yeah well whatever, I don't like you. Let's go Rei." Kai said as he helped pick Tyson up as well and they carried him out.

Meanwhile

"Bwahaha! Revenge tactics...Ohhhh number 9 looks perfect! click" Fushico said as she continued typing on the computer. After about 5 minutes, a scream next door was heard. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK "Mmmph...what the hell do you want? Do you know what time it is?!" Rokku said as she rubbed her eyes. "I knew you wenches had that house rigged." Kai said as he stood against the door frame. "Yeah ok whatever I already told you, I don't know what you're talking about, so quit drinking your insane serum and go the fuck back to bed..." Rokku said as she tried to close the door, but Kai stopped her. "Come with me, I have something to show you." Kai said as he grabbed her arm. "Hey...WAIT WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING ME?" Rokku screamed. "Like I said...to show you something..." Kai said as he continued to drag Rokku out of the house. "To see what? Your wang? NOOO RAPE! RAPE! HELLLP SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE! MY NEXT DOOR NEIGHBOR IS TRYING TO GET INTO MY PANTS! Wait...my pajamas...YEAH HE'S TRYING TO GET INTO MY PAJAMAS! HELLLP!" Rokku screamed at the top of her lungs. "Shut up you twit! You'll wake up the entire house!" Kai yelled as he put his hand over her mouth. "Ugh...what the hell. CAN'T YOU SEE THAT PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP?!" Fushico yelled as she threw something at Kai's head, which bounced off and landed on the ground. Kai took his hand off of Rokku's mouth and let her go. "Oh god...not her shoe...MAN DOWN MAN DOWN! FIRE IN THE HOLE! HIT THE DECK!" Rokku yelled as she jumped and landed on the ground and began crawling. "Don't just stand there looking stupid you idiot, that's a shoe bomb! Start crawling or start running!" Rokku yelled as she continued moving. "What? A shoe bomb? sniff sniff It doesn't smell like a bomb to me..." Kai said as he tossed the shoe back on the ground. "Aww fuck...RUN! NOW!" Rokku said as she got up and started running for the other house. BOOM Then Rokku looked back to see Kai standing there in nothing but his boxers. "Haha...oh boy...ewww that was a rank one. Ok let's get you cleaned up. C'mon." Rokku said as she grabbed Kai by the wrist and dragged him back towards her house. "Wait..where the hell are you taking me!" Kai yelled as he tried to get away. "Well, you smell, your clothes are gone, and heey are those 'I love Rokku' boxers? With chibi heads?? Tsk tsk...shame on your Kai...haha..." Rokku said as she continued dragging him inside. "Let me go! What the hell are you doing?!" Kai yelled as he continued to struggle. "I'm going to give you the shit to get rid of that smell, and give you some clothes, so shut up!" Rokku yelled. "Hmph!" Kai grunted as he showed a signal of defeat. Then out of no where Fushico could be heard. "She's got you wrapped around her pinky! BWAHAHAHA!" Then Kai saw a chibi bat head of Fushico that continued to say the same thing until they disappeared. "Ok...Here's the stuff to get it off. The towels are in the linen closet. Feel free to use whatever you want in there, the traps are disarmed. You'll be safe. Just don't touch the stuff in that black cabinet...that's Fushico's. Have fun!" Rokku said as she closed the door. "Hn...stupid Fushico...stupid bomb...stupid...stupid...grahh!" Kai said as he started the water for the shower. Knock Knock "Kai, are you decent? Ha...stupid question. O well if you're naked flaunt it or hide it!" Rokku said as she opened the door. Luckily Kai was still in his boxers. "Ok, these should fit you. Fushico would kill me if she found out I had them...but oh well. Oh and there's an extra pair of boxers, because the ones you have are umm yeah they need to be destroyed...so just toss them in that hazardous waste thing there and that'll take care of it. If you need anything just yell." Rokku said as she walked out closing the door. "ROKKU! WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHES!!" Fushico screamed as she got up to get ready for mission. "What clothes?" "You know damn well which ones I'm talking about!" Fushico said. "Hehe...in the wash?" Rokku said with a smile. Then Kai came out in Winnie's clothes, wearing a tight black shirt, black bondage-ish pants and boots. "YOU! YOU! YOU! What..why...when..." Fushico said looking. "Well you're the one that threw the shoe bomb at him in your sleep, you ass!" Rokku yelled. "But but but but...god dammit he looks better in that than I do!" Fushico screamed. "Fuck it! Keep it! I'll just go buy the same thing again!" Fushico yelled as she walked out the door.

Mean while outside

"Fushico!" "What Ed." "Where are you going?" "out." "Why?" "...mumbles my sister gave Kai My favorite clothes, so I need to go get another pair." "HAHAHAHAHAHA! That's funny!" "NO IT'S NOT! THOSE WERE MY FAVORITE MISSION CLOTHES!" "Oh...sorry...well I guess I'll let you get back to going clothing shopping..." Mumbles "Stupid Ed...stupid Rokku...STUPID KAI!" Fushico screamed as she made it to the secret mission headquarters. "Fushico, where is your normal mission attire?" a fellow agent asked. "My stupid sister let her new boyfriend borrow them because I accidentally blew up his clothes that he was wearing..." "Haha! Oh...well here, take these. If you get caught not wearing them again, you'll be in deeper crap then Osmond." "Yeah...yeah I know. mumbles stupid stupid people..." "Attention! Tonight's mission consists of 5 parts..." "Blah blah blah 5 fucking parts yeah ok whatever we know what they are, you say the same damn thing every week! Konk!" "Ohhh!" "Jeez, Fushico, you're gonna get killed for that when he wakes up!" "Ya, well how about if he never does?! You! You insolent worm! Take this jackass to the barracks and stuff this in his mouth! BWAHAHAHAHA!" "Umm ok..." "From now on, I'm in charge, and no more of these pussy ass missions where we do the same shit every night! Now, tonight since we have nothing else better to do, we'll continue with the 5 part mission which is?" "Stealth, Seek, Destroy, Save hostages, and get out with the entire squadron alive!" "That's right! Now let's get the hell out of here so I can go back to bed!" "Yeah!" "Alright this is Operation Pooky...JESUS CHRIST! OPERATION POOKY?! WE'RE SAVING SOME BRAT'S GOD DAMN TEDDY BEAR! This has gotta stop!" Fushico screamed as she pulled out a lighter and burned the mission file. "Ok, I don't need any of you for this mission...I'll do it my damned self. Go home!" Fushico said as she started to walk towards the exit.

Back at house with Rokku.

"Jeez, what was her problem?" Kai asked as he sat down in the chair across from Rokku. "Well, see I kind of sort of grabbed the clothes that she normally wears when she goes out on missions every Friday night. "Oh...I see. What kind of missions does she go on?" "Beats me, She doesn't really talk about it much, but she constantly bitches about how stupid they all are, and how she's going to over throw the leader because he's a jackass." Rokku said laughing. "Haha...that sounds like Tala...always trying to be the one in charge." "Humm Tala...isn't he the kid with the bushy red eyebrows and that gravity defying hair?" "Yeah." "From now on he's bushy eyebrow boy!" Both laugh at same time, then they hear a door slam "Stupid fucking god damn mission...just to save a motherfucking teddy bear...what the hell kind of shit is that...god damn fucking pussy ass missions...a fucking toddler could do it...stupid motherfuckers..." continues mumbling as she walks up the steps and slams her bedroom door "Alrighty then...sounds like someone had another bad night. Well wasn't there something you wanted to show me over at the house?" Rokku said getting up. "Yeah, actually now that you mention it, there was." Kai said, his normal composure coming back. "Oh you don't have to get all pissy and macho again now that I mentioned it. Let's just go. I have things I need to do before I go to bed." Rokku said pulling on Kai as she walked towards the door.

As they were walking out Rokku heard, "10-15, getting ready to shoot Rei and Bryan in ass with paint ball gun, over. Target sited, Rei. Ready to shoot in 5...4...3...2...1! We have a direct hit!

Over at other house

Just as Fushico says this to Rokku, her and Kai walk into the house to hear,

"AHHH! MY BUTT! OW OW OW OW OW!" Rei screamed as he ran around his room. They run up the stairs and into his room, and Rokku sees Fushico waving from the other side of the window, and then she aimed again and shot at Bryan who was sleeping on his stomach. Pop pop "Ugh...what...OW OW OW OW OW MY ASS! GOD DAMMIT! WHO SHOT ME!? I'LL GET YOU! YOU YOU YOU YOU YOU ASSMONKEY!" Bryan screamed as he jumped out of his bed and fell onto the floor wearing weird bat boxers. Then Rokku seen Fushico signal after she continued laughing, and then ducked before Kai could see anything. "Well, I think maybe you should just take pictures of whatever you're talking about...it looks like you have some asses that need tending...snickers asses...haha...Well good night Kai! Oh, and you can keep the clothes, I'm sure Fushico won't want them back now that they've been on you." Rokku said as she walked out of the room. "KAI KOOTIES! MY GOD DAMN CLOTHES HAVE KAI KOOTIES! THE HUMANITY!!!" Fushico screamed from the other side of the house, making Kai wonder how she had known what they were talking about in the first place. "Well Kai, I must say, you have it for our neighbor bad." Rei said laughing as he whimpered and rubbed his butt. "Oh shut up Rei!" Kai said as he slammed the door and walked out. He walked to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee running into Tala who was sneaking around corners looking like someone from mission impossible. "What's up with you, Tala?" Kai asked while he raised an eyebrow at Tala's current posture. "I'm watching my own ass...I refuse to have an ass made out of myself!" Tala yelled as he jumped when the kettle on the stove whistled, and Kai turned the burner off and continued making his coffee. "I highly doubt that you're gonna be a target, unless you do something to become a target." Kai said as he picked up his cup and walked out of the kitchen. Crash! "YOU'LL NEVER GET ME YOU SCOUNDRELS!" Tap tap "Tala...you're making an ass out of yourself already...we wouldn't have to.BOO!" "AHHHHH!" Runs around screaming and then runs into the wall and screams more "GOD DAMMIT TALA! IT WAS JUST THE WIND BLOWING A BRANCH THAT SCRATCHED THE WINDOW!" Tyson screamed. "YOU LIE!!!! LIES!!! ALL LIES!!! YOU'RE ALL OUT TO GET ME!" Tala screamed pointing his finger at everyone in the room. "Umm yeah ok Tala, whatever you're taking...I want some." Bryan said as he continued sitting on an ice pack. "I'M NOT ON ANYTHING! THAT'S IT!" Tala screamed as he walked out and slammed the front door. "Where do you think he's going?" Rei asked Kai. "Over to the neighbors to make an even bigger ass out of himself." Kai said with a smirk. "Oh no..." Rei said as he shook his head an chuckled.

Meanwhile outside

"I'll show them...trying to make an ass out of me...IT WON'T HAPPEN!" Tala said as he stomped up towards Fushico's house. Ding dong "Mmmph...what the hell do you want? Do you know what time it is?" Rokku said looking at her watch. "YOU SHALL NOT DECEIVE ME WENCH! I KNOW YOUR PLANS TO MAKE ME LOOK LIKE A JACKASS!" Tala screamed. "You're already doing that one on your own...now it you'll excuse me, I have a date with my bed, and you're ruining it..." Rokku mumbled as she tried to shut the door in Tala's face, but he stuck his arm in; making it to where she couldn't. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Rokku screamed. "I SHALL MAKE SURE YOU CANNOT MAKE AN ASS OUT OF ANYONE ANYMORE!" Tala yelled while trying to get into the house. "FUSHICO! CODE RED! CODE RED!" Rokku screamed as she tried to push all her weight against the door. "Huh? What? What are you screaming about?" Fushico said as she walked downstairs rubbing her eyes. "Umm Hello? Mad boy at door trying to kill both of us? CODE FUCKING RED!" Rokku screamed again as she tried to push the door closed. "Oh...ooooooo Ahh shit!" Fushico said as she ran towards the door. "Ok, I'll open it, you hit him where it hurts, then we'll catapult him next door and shut it." Rokku said as she opened the door. CRUNCH! "AHHH MY MANHOOD!" Tala squealed as he dropped on the porch. "Whew! That was close..." Rokku said as she heard one last 'AHHH!', followed by a crash, and then complete silence. "I'm starting to think that this job isn't worth the money offer..." Fushico mumbled as she walked back upstairs. "Yeah me too...damn kids...mumble mumble" Rokku said as she walked back into her room and slammed the door.

Next Morning

Knock, knock, knock

"GOD DAMMIT! WHO DARES INTERRUPT MY SATURDAY CARTOONS!" Fushico yelled as she stomped towards the door. "Oh god dammit, not you again..."

Fushico said as she looked at Tala. "Yes, me. You two evil wenches can't fool me...I know you're out to destroy us all!" Tala said. "Oh get over yourself you blood red headed freak..." Fushico said as she slammed the door and walked back into the living room. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK "RAWR! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT NOW!?" Fushico yelled as she opened the door. "Umm...well I was going to ask for some sugar, but since you're obviously busy and in a bad mood, I think I'll come back when Rokku gets up..." Rei said as he backed away. "SUGAR? OH I'LL GIVE YOU SOME SUGAR ALRIGHT YOU GODDAMNED PERVERT!" Fushico screamed. "Ahh! I didn't mean that! I just wanted to borrow some sugar to make cookies with!" Rei screamed as he started to run. "GOD DAMMIT FUSHICO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SCREAMING ABOUT?!" Rokku said as she came out in nothing but a tank and boxers. "Oh...it's Rei...heeey Rei! Whatcha need?" Rokku said scratching her head. "Umm...I just came over to ask if I you could lend me some sugar." Rei said still shaking and looking at Fushico. "Aww, Rei you're so cute, but I don't put out on the 3rd date!" Rokku said laughing. "Ahhh...but..." "Oh, I knew what you meant, I was just kidding, here...come into the kitchen, I think I have enough to give you some." Rokku said as she walked towards the kitchen. "God damn people always interrupting my Saturday routine...stupid fuckers...mumbles YOU'RE LUCKY WE HAVE TIVO!" Fushico yelled. "Umm yeah anyway, How much do you need?" "Ahh lets see...3 cups." Rei said looking at his list. "Hmm. Well we have a lot of that...Fushico goes through sugar like it's toilet paper. Here, I'll just give you a 5 pound bag...that should keep you guys up for a while, right?" Rokku said as she picked up a bag. "Umm yeah sure..." Rei said looking at the massive sugar vault. "Ok then. I'll just take it over for you...you still look a little shaken up by the massive verbal beating Fushico gave you." Rokku said. "Ahh but..." Rei started to say before Rokku was already out of the kitchen and into the yard.

Other house

Buzz! "Ugh...it's too early for visitors!" Tyson moaned. "Oh shut it Tyson! It's almost 12!" Kai yelled. Opens door "Jeez, took you losers long enough. Here. This is for you dorks. Rei came over asking for it, but I left him next door to eat my dust." Rokku said throwing the sugar bag into Kai's chest. "T-t-t-t-t-that's the biggest sugar bag I've ever seen! SUGAR!" Max squealed as he ran towards Kai and tried to tackle him for the sugar. "Whoa! Ok well yeah I suggest you hide it from him. No wonder you never have any...haha..." Rokku said while looking back at Kai. "Umm...is something wrong? You're looking at me weird." "..." "He's checking you out!" Max said as he waited for Kai to drop the bag and defend himself. "I am not!" drop "AHHA IT IS MINE!" Max screamed as he dove for the bag. "Not if I can help it!" Rei yelled as he dove first, grabbing the bag and sliding into the kitchen. "SAFE!" Bryan screamed. "Gahh...boys..." Rokku said. "Aww! But I wanted to eat some of that Rei!" Max said while pouting. "Too bad! I'm using it for cookies." "Oh snap!" Max said as he went back towards the couch and plopped down. "He was checking you out though, don't let him fool you! It's all in the eyes." Max said before Kai grabbed a pillow and threw it at his head. "Ahh yeah ok. Well I guess I'll take my hot ass and go back to bed then..." Rokku said as she turned around to walk away. "Bed? But it's noon." Kai said. "Well a girl needs her beauty rest. Besides I figured I'd act like sleeping beauty and wait for prince charming to kiss me and wake me up" Rokku said as she winked at Kai and walked away. "Man, you've got it for that girl bad..." Bryan said. "I know..." Kai mumbled as he closed the door and continued watching Rokku walk back to the other house.

Over at Girl's house.

"Ohhhhhh Fushico!" Rokku yelled as she skipped up the steps. Sound of shower "Fuuuushicoooooo!" Rokku yelled again. "FIRE! FIRE IN THE KITCHEN! FIRE! WE HAVE TO GET OUT NOW!" Rokku screamed as she banged on the bathroom door. "WHAT WHEN WHERE WHO?!" Fushico screamed as she opened the door while trying to put on a towel. Snickers "There is no fire, is there?" Fushico asked while glaring. "Nope, I just had to pee...NOW GET!" Rokku yelled as she pushed Fushico aside and closed the bathroom door. "GOD DAMN YOU! WHAT IF SOMEONE SEES ME LIKE THIS?!" Fushico screamed. Muffled talk "Then close the blinds or something...sheesh flush Ok you can have it." Rokku said as she stepped out smiling. "You shall pay!" Fushico hissed. "Oh whatever...get over it...it's not like I did it while any of the guys were here..." Rokku said smiling. "EVIL!!!" "Whatever, go get dressed, we must plot our next torturous plan..." Rokku said as she threw clothes at Fushico's head.

Later that day

"Ok, so the plan is to give them all makeovers?" "Yeah, Kai doesn't really need one tho, and neither does Rei, but it'd be nice to see them in something else." "Ok, I see. So who's first." "I dunno, you know how I am, I like to pick my victims spur of the moment." "Yeah, I know." "Ok, so we shall do it today?" "Yeah sure." "How about now? Now would be perfect. They wouldn't know what hit them...haha." "Ok, do you have everything ready?" "Umm yeah, I had it all packed last night..." "So, wait...you had this planned last night?" "Well yeah, but I wanted to go over it with you, besides you're helping, so let's go!" "Ugh fine...this ought to be hilarious." Fushico said as she followed Rokku while carrying a couple bags.


	3. Authors note

All right I apologize to all of my reviewers and anyone how has favorite "students from hell" or 'fushico" for my long absence from fanfiction . net etc. I did not forget about you but I was hit

with the dreaded writers block for so long I am now lost to where I was on them both. However. I will be adding additional chapters to hopefully both of them soon. Or if you would rather I

not just send me a message on which one you think should be discontinued.

Once more apologies, Fujoboka (formally gaaralover4ever)


End file.
